


Quidditch

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Percy Weasley, I love these guys, Love, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch, i guess??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, incluso en el Quidditch.O, de cómo Percy Weasley pasó de tenerle manía al Quidditch a amarlo con todo su ser en un tiempo relativamente corto.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic, por lo que si notan que los personajes son OoC o que algunas partes necesitan mejoras, es por esta razón.  
> Si tienen alguna recomendación qué hacerme, por favor escríbanla en un comentario.  
> Oh, y este OS también está publicado en fanfiction y en wattpad  
> Sin más que decir ¡Disfruta la lectura!

Era un día exquisitamente brillante, los pájaros cantaban y el clima era perfecto para estar al aire libre.

Razón por la cual Percy Weasley se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, aprovechando que casi nadie estaba allí para estudiar.

_O bueno, para tratar de estudiar._

Percy suspiró por décima vez con irritación y contando mentalmente para no regañar otra vez a Oliver quien, al parecer, no podía quedarse quieto por más de 20 minutos por los nervios.

Y por supuesto que lo comprendía, pues el día siguiente era el partido final de Quidditch en donde competirían contra Slytherin, y su última oportunidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

Pero durante toda la semana no ha parado de hablar de ello con el pelirrojo, y Percy a este punto estaba a nada de _odiar_ el maldito juego.

Bueno, aún estaba muy emocionado con el partido de mañana, no iba a negarlo, así que realmente no odiaba el Quidditch. Pero escuchar a su amigo hablar sobre eso aún más de lo usual le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Percy cerró su libro, estaba claro que no podría estudiar con Oliver tan inquieto. Solo esperaba que después del partido pudieran pasar tiempo juntos sin el Quidditch de por medio.

—De acuerdo Oliver, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, aunque sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta.

Wood parecía aliviado porque, al parecer, Percy ya no estaba enojado con él. —Es sobre el partido de mañana, ¿Qué pasa si los dementores vuelven a atacar a Harry? ¿Y si alguno del equipo se enferma? ¿Y si los Slytherins o alguien más nos sabotea? Oh Merlín, Perce, ¿Qué pasa si no ganamos el partido? —Oliver se veía genuinamente preocupado. —Percy, tú sabes lo importante que es para mí y para Gryffindor ganar la Copa…

—Sé muy bien cuán importante sería ganar la Copa esta vez, después de todo yo también soy un Gryffindor ¿eh? —intentó bromear, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al otro. —Ollie, lo harás bien, tú- ustedes son el mejor equipo de Hogwarts, y no hay forma de que los dementores vuelvan a aparecer o que los Slytherins los saboteen sin que nadie se dé cuenta —hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Vamos a ganar la Copa esta vez, y lo sé porque tú estás en el equipo y nunca te rindes hasta lograr lo que te propones. —finalizó viendo directamente a los ojos de Oliver.

_Y, de alguna forma, estos parecieron brillar aún más._

—¿Te he dicho ya que eres muy bueno con las palabras? —preguntó felizmente.

—Sí, muchas veces, sobre todo esta semana. —dijo rodando los ojos, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su cara daba a entender que no estaba molesto.

—Eres el mejor, Perce. —exclamó con cariño en su voz. Y sin previo aviso, se levantó del sillón donde estaba y abrazó al pelirrojo rápidamente. —Ya va siendo la hora del almuerzo, ¡Vamos! —mencionó al tiempo que salía un poco rápido de la sala común.

Percy simplemente se quedó viendo fijamente por donde se fue Oliver, aun sintiendo la calidez que sintió en el abrazo.

Sonrió aún más y sacudió la cabeza pensando que si para recibir otro abrazo de Oliver tuviera que escucharlo hablar un día entero sobre Quidditch, definitivamente lo haría.

♡

Así como ayer, el día era perfecto para el partido. Aun así, todos los Gryffindors estaban muy nerviosos, incluyendo a Percy, pero sobre todo al equipo de la casa. No era ninguna sorpresa que por los nervios nadie pudiera desayunar bien.

Y mientras Oliver trataba de hacer que Harry y los demás jugadores comieran, Percy intentaba hacer lo mismo con el moreno.

—Oliver, por favor, solo has comido una tostada y media manzana, trata de comer aunque sea un poco de pollo.

—No Percy, estoy bien así, no va a pasar nada si no como tanto, ¡No te preocupes!

«Definitivamente va a ser un día largo» pensó el Weasley resignado.

**.**

El estadio estaba lleno y todo el mundo estaba ansioso de que empezara el partido, Percy estaba muy nervioso y esperaba que ganaran esta vez la copa y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, lo que más quería era ver la sonrisa de Oliver al haber ganado.

Dio una rápida mirada a todo el lugar, tres cuartas partes de la escuela apoyaban a Gryffindor, lo cual le hizo sentir un poquito más feliz. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Penélope, su exnovia. Fue una bonita relación y acabaron en buenos términos, pero Percy se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella ya no era lo mismo que antes.

Ahora, en cambio, era más feliz cuando pasaba el tiempo junto a cierto jugador de Quidditch…

Y como si leyeran su mente, los equipos salieron al campo, y el juego empezó.

**.**

El partido realmente se había descontrolado, una muestra de ello era que la profesora McGonagall no impidió que Lee gritara cosas poco amables hacia los Slytherins, pero Percy mayormente solo miraba a Oliver, quien miraba a Harry buscando a la Snitch.

Casi se atragantó cuando escuchó a Jordan:

—¡HA MARCADO!, ¡HA MARCADO! ¡Gryffindor en cabeza por 80 a 20!

Rápidamente, volteó a ver al buscador del equipo, rezando a todo ser todopoderoso que por favor atrapara la Snitch.

Percy entonces pensó que era su día de suerte, porque segundos más tarde vio a Harry lanzarse hacia el suelo casi tumbando a Malfoy, claramente viendo la pequeña pelotita. Y se alzó triunfante, con la Snitch en sus manos, ganando la copa.

No cabía en sí de la emoción, y rápidamente abrazó a quién tenía más cerca y rio de la felicidad.

Rápidamente bajó hacia donde estaba el equipo, estaba dando saltos pero, ¿A quién le importaba que perdiera un poco de su dignidad? Porque honestamente a él no, o al menos no en este momento.

—¡OLIVER, GANAMOS! ¡EL EQUIPO GANÓ! ¡LA COPA ES EL GRYFFINDOR! —casi podía sentir su voz temblando cuando corrió hacia Oliver.

—P-Percy, yo… —Oliver definitivamente estaba mudo de la emoción, sus ojos inclusive estaban cristalinos por lágrimas de indudable felicidad. Percy entendió eso, y con muchas ganas abrazó a su amigo efusivamente.

Tras unos segundos de estar abrazados, Oliver se separó del pelirrojo y, tomándolo de los hombros, hizo algo que ninguno esperaba: lo besó.

Estaba muy sorprendido, sí, pero en ese escaso tiempo en el que sus labios estuvieron conectados Percy Weasley se sintió el hombre más feliz de toda Gran Bretaña, ¡Qué va, incluso de todo el mundo!

Pero al parecer Oliver se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se separó, con el rostro completamente rojo y balbuceando excusas sobre eso. Percy no quiso escuchar más y, abrazándolo del cuello, le dio otro beso a Wood, quien gustosamente correspondió.

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos, aunque escuchaba claramente el grito de sorpresa que dieron Ron y los gemelos al verlos, pero no le importó.

Y Percy pensó que, si tuviera que escuchar a Oliver hablar de Quidditch el resto de su vida para estar juntos, aceptaba completa y absolutamente. Y lo disfrutaría muchísimo.


End file.
